


Carried Away On An Endless Dream

by Rinoa11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Faerie Courts, Faeries - Freeform, Goblins, M/M, Modern Fantasy, Nightclub shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa11/pseuds/Rinoa11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi is a student painter with a family legacy to live up to. After weeks of frustration he decides to go on a late night stroll into the woods where his life will be changed forever. </p><p>"Don't stray from the path Keiji. You may not find your way back"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pirouette into your arms

Akaashi stood before the painting holding his pallet and his brush in frustration, dripping oil paints onto his socks and the cloth beneath him. The canvas before him was filled with brushstrokes that didn’t connect correctly. They didn’t form what he wanted in his head. They were not coherent. Something was being lost in translation, leading Akaashi to feel like a toddler. He had very clear thoughts and ideas in his mind but no way to put them out in the world. So he babbled, he screamed and he threw tantrums in order to be understood. Or at least he did through his art. At this moment he didn’t care that the paint would be a bitch to clean up. It was splattered on every surface he could cover just so that it would reach the canvas correctly. He didn’t care that his roommate Konoha would bitch at him for making a mess despite the fact that he had laid tarps all over the place, and this was his studio space afterall, he could make a mess if he liked.

In fact he could swear his imagination was conjuring up the sound of Konoha letting loose a stream of insults right now.

“For fuck’s sake Keiji! That’s going to be such a pain to clean up! We’re never going to get our deposit back at this rate if you keep covering every surface in this room in paint!”

Unfortunately it wasn’t his imagination and he was faced with Konoha’s pissed off face, lips twisted and pursed in dissatisfaction. Akaashi turned to face him, tired and stomach grumbling, long fingers placing down his pallet and brushes on the nearest flat surface just to drag his paint stained fingers down his face.

“Is it your parents again Keiji?” Konoha’s tone backpedalled into something gentler and less accusationary. Akaashi nodded once letting out a huff as his stomach groaned in protest, calling out pleadingly to Konoha. He hadn’t eaten for the longest time and Konoha picked up on this, grabbing his arm and dragging his waif like friend to the kitchen table and sitting him down as he turned to the cooker and turned on the stove with a satisfying click.

“You really shouldn’t bother with them. Who cares if they’re artistic geniuses in their own right? Your art is just as good you know, but you could do it without creating so much of a mess…” is what Akaashi would hear if he was paying any attention to his friend. Instead he focused on the way that Konoha sauntered to the fridge, pulling out a packet of eggs and breaking four into a pan that he greased with butter. The world became hazier as he listened to the sizzle of the eggs being stirred together in the pan.

He just wanted away from here. It was becoming too much for him. Days were filled with dissatisfaction and it frustrated him that he would tire himself out so much searching for inspiration, searching for something to paint and trying to translate it onto the canvas, only to have Konoha rush in like a worried mother (with more worry than his mother ever showed at least…) to clean him up and feed him.

Where was his lust for life? Where was the charm and wit he used to feel? It was all gone. All gone to leave this husk, this bony frame covered in pyjamas and paint.

His reverie was broken when Konoha shoved the plate of scrambled eggs on toast in front of him. The buttery scent wafted up to him as he looked at the fluffy paleness on the plate, feeling tears pool at the corners of his eyes. He was so frustrated, so lost. Konoha responded with a story as he handed him a fork, sitting down in front of him with his own portion.

“You know Keiji, I think you should take a break from this art stuff. It’s obviously wearing you down. Yukie is wondering where you’ve been. All she talks about is that the coffee shop isn’t the same without you there.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Pitiful. “I will go, I promise Aki... I just need to finish this piece for the exhibition and then I can go back.”

Even though Akaashi’s eyes hadn’t left his plate he could feel the way that Konoha’s eyes looked at him in concern. It made his skin itch.

Akaashi stood up abruptly in the silence that had settled. “Thanks for the food. I’m going out for a walk.” He grabbed his large blanket-like woollen scarf and clumsily stepped into his shoes as he fled out the door, into the night.

Cold air bit at his nose and ears as soon as he stepped outside into the night. With no destination in mind Akaashi just began walking. Through the campus of university that they studied at, with its old buildings and trees lining the pavement. Stars glittered like pinpricks in the deep velvet sky. He stepped onto the grass verges and kept walking, his boots making footprints in the soft grass.

“Don’t stray from the path Keiji. You may not find your way back.” A memory from his grandmother. A highly superstitious woman she was. Yet she cared for him more than his parents did. Summers spent at her cottage in the country while his parents toured the art galleries of the world, making a living for him to lead a comfortable childhood before pressuring him to be as great as they were, if not greater. A bitter taste filled his mouth.

He stood between the forest at the edge of campus and the pavement and considered for a moment. Was this enough? He could return home to the safe cocoon of his bed, or he could keep going. He decided to keep going.

Memories flooded back to him as he quietly made his way, allowing the scents of the forest to pull him deeper in. His grandmother’s warnings ringing in his mind. Do not wander into the forest after dark. Do not stray from the path.

But still Akaashi strayed. Deeper and deeper with a wish in his heart that he didn’t even understand. A wish that he couldn’t comprehend and idealize. Was it that he wanted to become a better painter? Did he want approval from his parents? Did he just want self-satisfaction that seemed to constantly allude him these days? Did he want happiness or did he want something more? The shadows of the trees and branches looked eerie and menacing in the dim light of the moon. His steps were soft and light on the mud floor covered with leaf litter that had been dampened. There was a faintly perfumed fragrance in the air. Perhaps from the flowers that he would have seen more clearly if he visited during the day but in the darkness he could see very little. A thought came to him for a moment that he would regret this. He should have listened to his grandmother. But then the air changed and shifted and time seemed to warp. It was like he was being transported through a veil that caused something in his gut to feel different and lights that were not there before come into view.

He was too deep. It was too dark. There should not be any light reaching this part of the forest. He turned around to look at the path that he followed to find that it was gone. He should never have come here. But the lights, they glittered and glowed and dazzled in a multitude of colours, sparkling so alluringly, making him curious and driving his need to go closer. So he did.

Figures soon came into view, a blur of limbs and shadowed faces all dancing together to a beat that thrummed right through Akaashi’s body. The soundwaves violently shook his insides as he found himself compelled to join in with the primal dancing as if he were in a trance. His hips swayed from side to side, his arms reached up to the sky like he was a puppet being pulled on a string. The creatures laughed at him as he twirled around, his scarf swirling around him in a cape-like fashion. He was carefully guided and lured by the beings cloaked in many different colours, all wearing grotesque masks. They were made of many things such as the skulls of animals, feathers and leaves, but they all terrified and enthralled Akaashi. The creatures held him close, sandwiching him in between their bodies that were too hot and too cold at the same time. They felt unreal and yet solid. Everything was so confusing. They touched him too much and yet it didn’t feel like it was enough. They passed him around, leaving him to feel like a brand new toy that was to be shared with everyone. They stroked his face and his body and giggled and whispered in a language he didn’t understand, showing fangs and claws that were in no way human.

And yet, despite his ever growing horror, beat continued on, with cackles and calls syncopating the unreal music every so often. Akaashi felt like he would drown in the mass of bodies surrounding him with their long and bony limbs that held and poked at him. His grandmother was right. He should have never come here. He didn’t know if he would make it out alive. As his panic grew, their movements became less gentle, more urgent and he was pushed and pulled in all directions, revulsion and bile making its way up from his stomach into his throat. He wanted to scream. He couldn’t scream. He could only let air out as he prayed for something, anything, anyone to save him.

Then he was surrounded by a flurry of animals in all shapes and sizes. Birds of the forest including a multitude of owls, swept around him too close to his face for comfort. Their eyes flashed at him in tones of gold and silver. It terrified him and enthralled him all at the same time to see and hear these animals create a cacophony of sound and light right here in front of him in the depths of the forest. They dispersed the demonic creatures that had held him captive. His body felt like his own again. So he did what first came to mind. He tore himself from their grip and ran.

Akaashi ran so fast it felt like his lungs would burst. Leaves and branches flew into his face and he could hear the creatures give chase to lure him back to their dangerous masquerade. His heartbeat was the only thing he could hear as his mind screamed at him to run. Then everything came to a standstill and a blissful silence took over from the panic as he hit something. It was large, warm and soft. The shock to his system caused everything to turn black as he felt arms envelope his frame carefully and a voice in the distance speak to him, like a message sent to him underwater. Undecipherable and muted. His consciousness slipped away from him as his overworked body betrayed him, surrendering to the strong arms that held his frame so carefully and tenderly.

Akaashi woke up in his own room. He was sure it was all a nightmare, if it weren’t for the mud caked on his shoes and jeans. Looking into the reflection of his phone he could see a small cut on his cheek from a lashing of a branch. After turning it on he could see 8 missed calls from Konoha along with 25 texts all saying “Where have you gone?” to varying degrees of worry and panic.

He groaned and sat up rubbing his face before looking around his room. It was a mess. There was mud and leaves and FEATHERS that clarted the entire room. It looked like Snow White had come here, had a party, got wasted and trashed the place. He got out of bed to pick up and examine one of the feathers closely. It was pale with black lines scattered throughout but he was not to be left with his thoughts for long.

“WHAT THE FUCK KEIJI?!” Konoha yelled as he burst through the door, shocked at the state of the place and also the state of Akaashi’s dress. His clothes had been clawed to pieces and his skin was bruised and marked with multiple cuts and scratches, not just from branches. The screaming was followed through with concern, “What happened to you? Where did you go last night?! I was so worried!!!” Konoha asked making his way closer to Akaashi.

Akaashi shifted away, not wanting anyone to touch him. He wanted Konoha to leave so he could process everything himself, analyse everything but Konoha, whose face was nothing but a picture of concern made him decide to take a deep breath and begin to explain everything. Maybe if he sorted it out through aloud, he would be able to figure out what happened and who or what had brought him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this new fic of mine! It's an idea I have had for a little while and I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> If you would like to yell at me then please speak to me on twitter or tumblr. I'm Rinoa11 on there too! 
> 
> Thank you very much, have a lovely day!


	2. Chapter 2

The hunt had been a resounding success in Bokuto’s opinion. His kind, the fae folk, had revelled and partied in the forest that was their home with great exuberance. To his joy, many things had gone to plan, just as he had wished them to. The legendary white stag was brought down swiftly by his keen eye and sharp arrow and his people celebrated and feasted with their brethren. His dear friend Kuroo was most happy with the bounty of last night. He celebrated by taking his mate to bed, bedding the small blonde over and over in his tents, loud enough for all to hear. They fucked like the wildcats they were.

But the human he met last night in his realm was not something that he had planned. How the mortal had even breached the barrier of the forest on a hunt night baffled and intrigued him. Bokuto had found the elegant mortal dazzled out of his mind by some of the lesser goblins. He was twisting and turning in a wild dance in between the bodies of his brethren. But despite how gorgeous he looked, captive in the thrall of it all, he was not supposed to be here. Curiously, he could see that there was some sense still left in the human’s eyes. The look of a wild animal in panic after being caught in a trap. If Bokuto had not broken the enchantment with his kinfolk then he was sure that the human youth would be swept up into the orgy and eaten alive, never to be seen again by mortal eyes. Why he helped him though, he was not sure. He certainly had no reason to, but the way he looked running through the forest, heart beating fast, chest heaving and eyes wide, it made the old prince of the forest’s heart thrum.

From his throne of branches twining together to create a grand structure, Bokuto remembered the way the mortal felt against his chest. The sweet way he smelled still lingered in his mind, damp with sweat and covered in leaves, dirt and soot. He was so lithe, so delicate, so breakable. If he squeezed him too tightly in his arms as he fell to the ground from the adrenaline shock to his system, he was sure he would snap. Bokuto didn’t want that. In his mind it occurred to him that there might be other ways that he would wish to bend the mortal but he shoved them to the back of his mind despite the thirst that grew. As he held him in his arms, glorious wings spreading out from his back, taking off in flight to find his home through scent, he tried not to be distracted by the fluttering pulse of his neck. He tried not to think of how he could just snatch the mortal up for himself to discover his secrets for himself, to breach the hunting ground was no small feat at all.

And then Kuroo sauntered up next to him still smelling of sex, clad in loose robes that he hadn’t bother to fasten properly to disturb Bokuto’s reverie as he watched the university campus from the edge of the trees.

“You know this means you don’t have a lot of time left” Kuroo’s voice strained a little as he stretched against a tree, scratching his cheek with a claw. Bokuto turned around to glare at his friend with a pout. “You’ve held your power by yourself for too long as King of the Owls and leader of the night court. If you don’t find a consort more goblins will come to wreak havoc and they’ll bother more humans than that little squeeze you spotted last night.”

The frustrating thing was that Kuroo was right. He had kept the forest in balance through the use of his power alone. Something that had previously been unheard of. The other Kings of the fae court all had consorts and had no problem maintaining balance in the forest. But Bokuto didn’t want to get a consort, he didn’t need one. He was strong enough by himself to deal with the magic he held. He had everything under control.

“I don’t need one Kuroo… Sure you and Daichi manage really well with yours but I’m doing awesome by myself!” He grinned and pointed a thumb proudly at his chest causing Kuroo to roll his eyes and grin. “Anyway about the mortal… I want to figure out how he got into the forest during the hunt. He shouldn’t have been able to do that. We sealed the forest for the mortals safety right?”

“Yeah we did.” From their spot on the edge of the forest they were drawn into silence at the appearance of the dark haired mortal stepping into their view on the street with his blonde friend. They appeared to be deep in conversation with one another about an event happening tonight which caught Bokuto’s attention, he turned to look at Kuroo with a wide grin, waggling his bushy eyebrows in opportunistic glee but then the dark haired beauty turned to look at them directly from his spot on the pavement. It felt like an electric shock up Bokuto’s spine. The mortal shouldn’t be able to see him, they were under a glamour! Unless…

Konoha nudged his friend gently and poked his cheek as he stood transfixed on the pavement looking at the forest. “Earth to Keiji! Are you alright? You’ve been spacing out all morning.”

Akaashi shook his head and looked away from the forest. He could swear that someone was watching him from the forest. Konoha had helped him this morning to come to the conclusion that he probably just went for a walk in the forest and had a funny dream when he got back last night. That was what he was telling himself at least. If he didn’t think about what happened, then he could go back to his painting.

“Yeah I’m fine, just needing some caffeine in my system. It was cruel of you to drag me out so early without coffee Aki!” He yawned and rubbed his eyes before throwing one more glance to the forest. Nothing was there but the tingling feeling of being watched had gone.

“Yeah Yukie and Kaori were complaining that they never see you anymore so I thought I would bring you to them! They still want you to come out to the club tonight. A dance and a couple of drinks should get you out of your rut.” Konoha said as they came into view of the coffee shop where Yukie worked. They spotted Kaori sitting in a booth already through the window, waiting for them to arrive. She smiled brightly when she spotted them, waving cheerfully.

What followed were multiple cups of coffee on Akaashi’s part, a couple of absent minded doodles on napkins and Yukie explaining all about the club that she wanted to go to with them.

“It’s totally your scene! They do really cool light shows in there like the big clubs in the city” Kaori started, her hands waving gently to give the impression of sparkles.

“And the cocktails are suuuuuper yummy!” Yukie added as she sat down, folding up her apron, signalling the end of her shift before tucking into a plate of baked goods with great joy. Kaori giggled and nuzzled into her side. “Careful babe, you’ll choke if you don’t slow down!” she chided, but Yukie coughed and choked slightly moments after but she dealt with it swiftly taking a drink of her water before grinning triumphantly. “I choked on your beauty!” she declared causing both Akaashi and Konoha to snort and burst into a bout of laughter.

“So now you’ve heard the masterful pitch from these two, do you fancy going Keiji?” Konoha said wiping a tear from his eye.

Akaashi decided that it would perhaps be a good idea to let himself be dragged along to the club night with little resistance. “Sure, I have no plans other than staring at a blank canvas. Is there a dress code?” It would not do him any favours if he turned up looking out of place. The more he could fade into the background of the club and just enjoy the atmosphere, the better the overall experience would be for him. Konoha clearly didn’t understand this from the way he rolled his eyes and smiled while shaking his head before responding to his question.

“As long as you don’t come along looking like you did when I found you this morning then we should be fine.” Konoha stuck his tongue out and Akaashi felt himself relax into the seat even more. His indiscretion for bringing in leaf litter and mud into the flat had been forgiven.

With this Akaashi smiled and ran his fingers along the rim of his coffee cup before cupping it in both of his hands, taking a sip as he leaned back, already planning his method of attack. “I’m sure I can figure something out then” Tonight was looking to be the stress release he needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one! Sorry for the long wait! I've finished university for the year and now I'm free for the summer so expect something a bit more consistent? 
> 
> Bokuto and the fae folk are introduced for realsies now so there can only be fun and mischief ahead!
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos and overall support. They really do make my day!


End file.
